De la traîtrise, soumission et autres petits procé
by raya245
Summary: Pov Draco. Pairing suspens. L'idée est venue suite à un chapitre de Luxure by Origine Prétome 6... One Shot


A l'origine je voulais publier ça sur ma page perso mais suite à un reformatage, j'ai la flemme de réinstaller DW pour remettre tout en ligne. En gros ma page perso est en vacances pour le moment donc je le mets ici. J'espère que vous aimerez. Tout lemonde sait que j'aime les avis et/ou crotoques alors n 'hésitez pas. J'ai écrit ça il y a un moment, avant le tome 6.

Voilà, bonne lecture

De la traîtrise, soumission et autres petits procédés

Le couloir est sombre et humide. Une espèce de moiteur désagréable s'imprime dans mes narines. J'ai horreur de ça ! J'attends, tapi dans le noir, je ne sais pas si elle va sortir. Je ne la vois jamais arriver, je ne la vois jamais repartir. Elle est discrète, jamais un mot, jamais elle ne se vante ou ne fait son rapport devant nous, elle n'est présente que lors de ces réunions ou débriefings. Pourtant Il ne cesse de la regarder, Il ne cesse de guetter chacune de ses réactions. Mon père enrage de voir la place qu'elle a pris, il sait qu'Il meurt d'envie de la placer à sa droite, à sa place à lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Il ne l'a pas encore fait. Je veux savoir qui elle est et pourquoi elle est si importante pour Lui.

Le mur dans mon dos est humide. De la pierre, tiède, suintante, imprégnée, poisseuse. Cela fait presque une heure que c'est fini. La porte s'ouvre enfin. Elle a toujours sa cagoule sur la tête. Elle se méfie, elle aurait pu croire que tout le monde était parti mais elle a gardé sa cagoule…

« Le maître semble content de vous. » dis-je en sortant de l'ombre alors qu'elle arrive à ma hauteur

« Il l'est. » Réplique-t-elle en s'arrêtant. Pourtant je ne note aucune réaction de surprise. Ni dans sa voix, ni dans son attitude.

« Pourtant je ne vous ai jamais vue ailleurs que dans ces « petites » réunions »

« Disons que je sais me rendre utile autrement qu'en terrorisant de minables sorciers

de bas étage…" cinglante "et ne pas m'y avoir vue ne signifie pas que je n'y étais pas… » ajoute-t-elle après une légère pause.

Son ton est amer et réfléchi. Elle est intelligente, cassante. Comment ose-t-elle ? Pour qui se prend-elle cette traînée pour me parler ainsi, à moi ?

« Vous ne devez pas être bien utile sur un champ de bataille pour que personne n'ai jamais remarqué votre présence. »

Croit-elle qu'elle peut ainsi jouer avec moi ? Peu importe la réplique, j'ai passé ma vie à apprendre à rester impassible et à distiller mon venin.

Elle rit ! Qui l'y autorise ? Je vais lui faire payer son arrogance.

« Drago Malfoy serait-il jaloux ? »

Bien… Je n'en laisse rien paraître mais je suis plus qu'étonné. Comment connaît-elle mon nom ? Comment sait-elle qui je suis ? Comment peut-elle le savoir ? Moi je ne devine pas qui elle est… Je peux juste savoir que c'est une femme sous cette cagoule, jeune, mon âge ou moins…

Je sors mon plus beau sourire narquois, elle ne le voit pas mais je sais qu'il se devine.

« Jaloux ? Alors même que ma réputation me précède et que ma présence s'impose malgré cette immonde cagoule ? ahahaha… »

Mon ton paraît naturel. J'ai passé ma vie à paraître naturel dans ce genre de situation et à ne jamais laisser paraître mes sentiments.

« Pourtant tu l'es. » Répond-elle. Sa voix ne laisse transpirer aucun ton, aucun sentiment, rien que du son. Elle s'apprête à reprendre sa route. C'est alors que je réalise qu'elle m'a tutoyé. Pourquoi m'a-t-elle tutoyé ? Elle me connaît donc vraiment. Elle me côtoie même. Mais qui est-elle?

Je la regarde s'éloigner.

« Ne t'approche plus jamais d'elle… » La voix est sifflante, même pas menaçante, juste impérative, ne souffrant pas de réponse, pas même un souffle. Je me penche en avant écrasé par la présence, l'aura de celui qui me guide. Je baisse les yeux et sens la marque noire brûler ma peau, tordre mes sens, vriller ma tête. Et je sens sa puissance entrer dans mes veines et mes pores alors qu'il me dépasse, sans un regard. Je me retiens pour ne pas me jeter à ses pieds et baiser l'ourlet de sa robe. Mon cœur déborde, je suis oppressé et malade de cette puissance

Il est parti. La puissance pure avec lui. J'en suis ivre.

* * *

Elle m'obsède. Je ne pense qu'à cette voix. Je la connais. Je connais cette voix mais je n'arrive pas à savoir qui elle est. Sa silhouette me hante.

Cela fait deux fois qu'elle est absente. Le maître jette parfois des regards peu discrets dans la direction où elle se tient d'habitude et affiche son air ennuyé devant les rapports glorieux que mon père lui sert. La guerre bat son plein. Personne ne semble prendre l'avantage mais Il semble satisfait pourtant. Il a prévu quelque chose et aucun de nous n'est au courant, ni mon père, ni même Pettigrew, cette limace rampante, ce rebus. Personne sauf elle. Je ne le sais pas mais j'en suis sûr.

Il ne me demande que peu de choses. Je participe aux attaques, je les mène même souvent mais Il ne me confie aucune mission de confiance. Je tue, je mens, je torture. Aucune gloire, aucune fierté, juste l'assurance de mon avenir s'Il gagne. Je m'ennuie presque. Je ne me sens pas considéré selon ma vraie valeur. Peut-être me suis-je trompé de camp. Potter et compagnie semblent prendre de l'avance sur moi. Ils semblent plus puissants et je ne le supporte pas. Sans mes dons naturels en potions et les cours privés de mon père, je serais presque au niveau d'un élève moyen.

* * *

Dumbledore est venu me parler aujourd'hui, dans la réserve de la bibliothèque dont Rogue m'a autorisé l'accès.

Il est puissant, très puissant. Il a dit chercher un livre. Il fouillait les étalages, je me désintéressais de lui, même si la présence du directeur m'intriguait au plus haut point.

Il chantonnait au début. Puis s'est mis à parler, comme s'il parlait tout seul.

« Un jeune homme très puissant. Et très prometteur, dommage que ses capacités ne soient pas reconnues. Bien sûr il est jeune et manque de jugement. Peut-être n'a-t-il pas choisit le bon guide… »

Puis Potter est apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte de la réserve. J'ai senti toute sa haine envers moi dans son regard et un souffle de magie et de puissance m'a envahi. Il devient de plus en plus puissant. Il l'est presque autant que mon maître. Il est sans expérience mais il est plus jeune. Et sa magie est différente, presque plus attirante. Elle me fait du bien sans brûler mon sang et mon âme.

« Vous me cherchiez professeur ? »

Le vieux a posé sa main sur mon épaule et j'ai senti la décharge de magie me traverser de part en part. Chaude et bénéfique.

« Oui Harry, je te cherchais. »

Puis il m'a regardé, droit dans les yeux avec ce petit regard malicieux et plein de bonté qui me dérange tant d'habitude. Et il m'a dit sur un ton amical et enjoué.

« Et bien à bientôt M. Malfoy »

Il sait que je suis mangemort. Et ces mots étaient une invitation. Je lui serais utile, c'est sûr. Et il ne refuserait pas de me confier des missions à la hauteur de mes capacités.

Voilà un retournement de situation amusant.

* * *

Ces petites sauteries de mangemort m'ennuient au plus haut point. Bien sûr je n'en laisse rien paraître mais je songe sérieusement à proposer mes services ailleurs.

Encore une réunion qui se finit.

Elle était là cette fois. Je n'ai pas laissé mes yeux se poser sur elle un seul instant. Pourtant je sais qu'elle est là et sa présence m'obsède.

Je suis prêt à disposer quand ma marque brûle et déchire ma peau. C'est le signe pour moi de rester. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me retient. Pour me dire de ne plus approcher cette femme encore ? A-t-il senti mes pensées qui se dirigeaient vers elle. Tous partent. Mon père en dernier. Pourtant, elle, reste là.

Elle se déplace lentement pour venir se mettre à Sa droite.

Je me mets devant lui et m'agenouille. Je ne supporte pas cette position soumise alors qu'elle est debout et me regarde de haut.

« Drago. » Sa voix lancinante et asthmatique me prend à la gorge et m'empêche de respirer. Il a dit mon nom. Il ne le dit jamais, pour ne pas compromettre ma couverture.

« Je t'ai sous-estimé, Drago. Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de faire tes preuves. Je veux savoir si tu peux me servir. Je ne te donnerais pas de mission spéciale ou dangereuse. Je te laisse carte blanche et tous les mangemorts dont tu auras besoin pour me contenter. Tu as une totale liberté, mais attention Drago. Si tu me déçois, il n'y aura pas de seconde chance. »

Je reste à genoux, ne dis rien, pas un mot.

« Voilà ce que j'aime chez mes mangemorts ! Qu'ils sachent rester à leur place ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi mais si tu sais me combler, ton avenir sera brillant et tu seras mon lieutenant. »

Je sais qu'il est temps de partir. Je me redresse, toujours la tête baissée. Je sais rester à ma place en effet, je sais ce qu'il attend, je le comprends car un jour je serais à sa place et je sais ce qui me contentera alors. Je me retire, sans me retourner, la tête baissée. Je sais qu'il sourit. Je sais que je corresponds bien plus à ses attentes que mon père. Il sait que j'ai moins de fierté mais que je suis prêt à beaucoup plus pour le pouvoir. Il est parfaitement conscient que je suis un plus grand atout que Lucius mais aussi un plus grand danger.

Je sors enfin, déambulant lentement dans les boyaux sombre et tortueux du quartier général. Je pense à ce qu'il m'a demandé, sa façon de le faire, le ton qu'il a employé, et ses mots. Il m'a laissé tous les mangemorts à disposition. Pourtant Il ne m'aurait jamais laissé choisir la femme. Il la considère donc comme plus que ça.

La possibilité qu'il m'offre est bien plus que je n'aurais jamais pu espérer. Carte blanche, totale liberté. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur mais si je le convaincs, j'aurais presque ce que je voulais. Même si je veux toujours plus.

Être son lieutenant… pas son bras droit… son lieutenant. Mon père est son bras droit ET son lieutenant. Que compte-t-il faire ? Pourquoi m'offre-t-il la place de mon père ? Pourquoi pas entière? Pourquoi pas tout son titre ? Que prépare-t-il ?

Il va se passer quelque chose.

* * *

Je passe mon temps à réfléchir à la manière dont je pourrais Le contenter. Je ne peux pas toucher Potter. Outre le fait que je suis sûr de m'attirer Ses foudres, et pire encore, en faisant cela, il est bien trop puissant pour moi. Cela me fait mal de l'avouer mais j'ai appris à être plus malin que cela. J'ai appris à museler mon ego face à mes ambitions. Evaluer la situation m'est bien plus profitable que toute cette fierté mal placée qui suinte dans les veines des Malfoy.

Je ne dois penser qu'à cette mission que je dois mettre sur pied, pourtant trop souvent mon esprit s'évade vers autre chose. La proposition de Dumbledore par exemple. Je me demande si je ne devais pas la considérer plus avant. Après tout il est extrêmement puissant. Et Potter est en passe de le devenir. Deux contre un. Pourtant j'ai du mal avec les sacrifices qui n'apportent rien, qu'une considération personnelle.

Autre chose à laquelle je pense trop: la jeune femme. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à elle. Rien de précis pourtant. Juste sa silhouette qui me visite, sa voix douce et ferme qui s'insinue en moi, ses gestes précis qui s'imprègnent, l'aura de magie et de détermination qu'elle dégage et qui m'impressionne. Elle est au moins autant que moi prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Je suis sûr de ne pas la revoir si j'accepte de rejoindre les pros Dumbledore. Mais cela n'est pas une assez bonne raison pour ne pas examiner la proposition sous tous ses angles.

C'est à ce moment que l'idée vient. Mais alors je devrais œuvrer seul. Et j'aurais besoin de temps. Mais si je triomphe alors je récolterais plus de lauriers que j'aurais pu en espérer pour un gosse de dix-sept ans.

Je dois quitter cette bibliothèque bien trop bruyante. Je dois être au calme pour ébaucher mon plan. Je croise Potter et sa petite cour en sortant. Granger, cet idiot de Weasley et une petite rouquine que je suppose appartenir à la meute. Je me demande vaguement combien de gamins ont exactement ces lapins. Trop, c'est une chose certaine.

Je ne prends même pas le temps de leur concéder un regard mauvais. Leurs mines surprises me font doucement rire. Seule la gamine a eu un sourire. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Cela me pousse à l'observer plus avant dans le temps relativement réduit que je mets pour les dépasser. Je me rends alors compte que cette gosse n'a plus grand chose d'une enfant.

Quand j'arrive enfin dans mon dortoir, je suis heureux d'avoir pu me débarrasser, non sans mal, des gêneurs. Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson et toute la petite suite sont d'une compagnie harassante et bien peu intéressante. J'ai perdu du temps mais au moins il a été bien employé puisque me voilà enfin seul.

J'enlève ma robe et m'apprête à la jeter sur le fauteuil qui fait face à la fenêtre quand je réalise que j'ai parlé trop vite. Je ne suis pas seul. Elle est là! Là, assise dans mon fauteuil avec la parfaite panoplie du méchant petit mangemort. J'avais donc raison. Je la côtoie, elle est à Poudlard! Elle n'aurait jamais pu entrer sinon. Mais je me demande comment elle a pu avoir le mot de passe de ma chambre.

"Que me vaut l'honneur?" Dis-je d'un ton détaché, comme si je faisais la conversation autour d'une tasse de thé. Le fait qu'elle porte cet accoutrement, qu'elle soit dans mon domaine en pleine école donne à cette situation une dimension surréaliste.

'Je crois" dit-elle avant de marquer une pause. " Je crois que tu as trouvé quel coup d'éclat tu vas Lui offrir. Mais je crois aussi que tu n'es pas décidé à le Lui offrir. Tu sembles hésiter. Le vieux fou t'a fait une meilleure offre?"

"Vous me semblez bien renseignée." Je sais qu'il est ridicule de la vouvoyer alors qu'elle-même est très familière avec moi mais j'ai été élevé en devant respecter certaines convenances. Et si elle me connaît, je ne la connais pas. "Mais permettez-moi de ne pas répondre à vos questions. Il me semble que mon plan ne souffre de n'être révélé à personne. Quant au reste, je crois tout simplement que vous spéculez. Prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai dit-on."

"Je comprends." Répond-elle en se levant. Elle s'approche de moi avec une démarche feutrée, féline, souple, hypnotisante. Elle se plante devant moi.

"Je crois Drago que nous devons parler."

Je ne supporte pas cette façon de me parler comme si elle me connaissait, d'utiliser mon prénom. J'enrage mais je ne le montre pas. Et puis elle m'attire, son corps crie au mien de le prendre. Et cela me met hors de moi. Non pas que je ne me sois jamais "vidé", le plus souvent avec Pansy. Ce n'est pas le désir qui me fait sortir de mes gonds. C'est le fait que se soit elle. Sa puissance qui m'attire, l'impression qu'elle peut me manipuler à son aise. Je ne la laisserais pas arriver à ses fins. Rien de plus facile que de résister à de bas instincts sexuels. Et je ne sacrifierai pas mon avenir sur l'autel de la luxure.

"Drago, je prends un gros risque en venant ici. Non pas à cause de cette tenue ridicule ou des ces minables élèves ou professeurs. Si je prends un risque c'est en te révélant ce que je m'apprête à te dévoiler. C'est le plus gros risque que j'ai jamais pris. Mais si nous nous entendons, cela pourrait être très profitable à chacun de nous."

Je reste impassible. Ce qu'elle s'apprête à me dire, elle ne le dirait à personne d'autre. Elle me donne sa confiance. Et elle sait combien cela est dangereux d'accorder sa confiance à un mangemort. Surtout quand il est aussi ambitieux que je le suis.

"Mais avant tu dois me dire ce que tu projettes de faire…" Je vois, à confiance, confiance et demie. C'est donnant-donnant, normal.

Je considère son offre. Ce qu'elle me dira sera très intéressant pour moi ou elle ne me l'aurait pas annoncé de cette façon. Mais qui sait? Peut-être est-ce un piège. Mais quel est son intérêt de me piéger? Elle est déjà bien plus proche de maître que je ne le suis. La seule possibilité est qu'elle veuille me tuer, une vengeance… Mais je ne vois pas qui pourrait, chez les serpentards, avoir envie de me tuer. Ou qui oserait le faire. Je prends le risque.

Je lui dévoile mon plan.

"Et bien Drago, je pensais bien que tu étais malin et je suis heureuse de constater que tu vas au-delà de mes espérances. Tu sais ménager tes arrières. Mieux que ça même. Ce plan est parfait. Dangereux, mais parfait." Dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle affiche satisfaite. Je sens une tension entre nous. Il semblerait qu'elle ne soit pas la seule à faire son petit effet sur la libido de l'autre. Il y a quelque chose en moi qui semble l'attirer.

"Et?"

"Oui. Je te l'accorde j'ai promis. Tu sais pourtant ce que vaut la parole d'un mangemort."

Je sens mon sang se glacer dans mes veines. Mon esprit s'emballe, une solution. Je dois trouver une solution pour l'éliminer. Pas un avada, il serait immédiatement repéré. Un sort assez puissant pour la garder immobile et silencieuse le temps que je la tue…

"Mais" reprend-t-elle "je n'ai aucun intérêt à me débarrasser de toi. Je sais que tu es ambitieux Drago. Plus même que ton statut de Serpentard ne le laisse penser. Je suis sûre que tu l'es autant que moi."

Mais pour qui se prend-elle? Aussi ambitieuse que moi? Je crois qu'elle ne mesure pas bien mes objectifs à long terme.

"Drago, répète un mot de ce que je vais te dire et je serais pire que morte. Tais-toi et allie-toi à moi et tu verras tes espérances comblées. Bien sûr le maître est puissant, bien sûr il va gagner, il va même gagner grâce à moi et avec ce que tu viens de me confier, grâce à toi. Mais cela ne me suffit pas. Je refuse d'être un larbin, un second! Je veux le pouvoir, plein et entier. Le monde m'importe peu mais la puissance et la gloire, l'autorité et la peur, je les veux pour moi."

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle voit sur mon visage. Un mélange de surprise et d'admiration, un sourire complice et une interrogation latente.

Elle continue: "je sais que tu te demandes en quoi cela est mieux que de prendre toi-même le pouvoir du maître ? Le fait est que la puissance nous l'acquérons à deux. Puis nous en jouirons chacun de notre côté, sans plus puissant, sans allégeance. Cela est un léger compromis mais c'est l'assurance de parvenir à tes ambitions bien plus vite que tu aurais pu l'espérer."

C'est à moi de décider. Si je répète cela au maître me croira-t-il? A en juger par ses paroles, oui. Comme pour moi il mesure sa puissance mais aussi son ambition. Il aurait dû être Gryffondor, car il est courageux de jouer avec cela.

"Je dois avouer que vous êtes particulièrement perspicace et clairvoyante". Voilà. Ma décision est tombée, je marcherais à ses côtés. Bien sûr toutes nos conversations se teintent de non-dits, bien sûr elle le comprend, pas besoin d'explications sans fin. Elle est la subtilité même. J'adore ça.

Elle s'avance vers moi. Je reste immobile. Elle se colle à moi, son corps chaud et son odeur de cannelle pénètrent ma peau. Elle murmure sur mon visage, à travers sa cagoule des mots avec une douceur incroyable. Suaves, chauds et enjôleurs. "Nous sommes donc d'accord"

Ses doigts glissent dans les miens, légers et caressants. La puissance qui s'en échappe envoie des vibrations dans tout mon corps. Ils remontent le long de mes bras. Au fur et à mesure que ses mains montent, les miennes suivent juste après pour se poser sur sa taille puis continuer en suivant son dos.

Ses doigts fins arrivent à mon visage. Ils caressent avec une volupté infinie. Puis une de ses mains redescend vers ma croupe suivant ma colonne vertébrale. Des aiguilles de désirs s'insinuent dans mes nerfs. Je sens mon cœur qui accélère et mon sang qui bat, circule plus vite. Je n'en montre rien car elle peut à tout moment profiter de ma faiblesse. Mon désir pour elle me torture plus que jamais. Mes doigts sentent ses hanches, son dos, parfaits. Voilà le constat que mon cerveau me sert.

Elle continue son exploration de ma personne. Elle est juste parfaite. Douce mais passionnée, ses mains savent exactement où et quand se poser. Je me sens presque idiot de rester sans bouger, osant à peine la toucher, comme impressionné. Je me rapproche. Elle ne recule pas, sûre d'elle. Alors son odeur s'insinue en moi et mes sens deviennent ivres d'elle, brouillant ma raison. Mon visage s'approche lentement et mes lèvres se posent sur son cou. Juste cette petite partie dénudée. Je goûte sa peau. Elle est chaude, douce et veloutée.

D'un coup, elle me serre contre elle. Une étreinte forte, puissante et exigeante, témoin de son désir. Je suis serré contre son corps et pourtant je voudrais être encore plus près d'elle, en elle. Sa main quitte mes reins. Je sens le mouvement qui remonte puis des cheveux qui tombent en cascade contre mon visage. Devant mes yeux, déferlante aveuglante, avalanche de douceur, feu brûlant qui se fait le cri d'une puissance phénoménale qui me rend sourd au monde autour de moi.

Je la sens s'éloigner. Elle me regarde en face. Jamais je ne l'ai trouvée plus magnifique qu'avec le vrai visage qu'elle me montre enfin. Je lis dans ses traits du désir, je lis la puissance, je lis l'ambition, la détermination, l'assurance, la désinvolture, la maîtrise et la fougue. J'efface mon air surpris un instant seulement après qu'il ait trouvé son chemin sur mon visage.

Je souris et l'embrasse avec fougue. Ma langue s'insinue très vite entre ses lèvres et nos langues joutent dans une étreinte exaltée. Mes mains s'aventurent pour lire son corps et apprendre ses courbes. Les siennes déjà veulent plus et ôtent mes vêtements.

La confusion me gagne et je crois deviner qu'il en va de même pour elle. Le tissu tombe couvrant le sol, le temps s'envole et n'est plus rythmé que par nos caresses et les râles de plaisir. Le sol accueille nos corps dénudés et mes mains, ma bouche, mes yeux parcourent sa peau satinée en un hymne à sa puissance et sa beauté. Déesse de ma convoitise, je la vénère, je la découvre et je l'idolâtre.

Mes lèvres trouvent leur voie vers sa féminité offerte et attirante. Je goûte avec délice à sa divinité. Elle gémit pour moi et mes mains toujours tentent en vain de se rassasier de sa peau. Elle relève la tête, sa lèvre qu'elle mord me rend aveugle d'envie. Elle pose ses mains sur mes épaules et me fait basculer sur le sol. Elle aussi semble avide de moi. Elle laisse sa bouche s'aventurer toujours plus bas, me prend dans sa bouche et me fait basculer dans la folie avec un mouvement saccadé. Elle s'arrête alors que l'explosion couve en moi. Elle sourit en coin, et prend mes lèvres. Je guide ma virilité vers elle est m'introduit dans l'antre doux, chaud et humide de l'extase. Un instant le souffle coupé je retiens un cri qu'elle laisse s'échapper pour nous deux. Puis j'entame un va et vient orgasmique au rythme de nos caresses, de nos baisers et de nos envies. Ses soupirs, mes râles, ses cris, mes hurlements nous guident et nous rapprochent toujours du paradis. Le monde a disparu. Elle jouit dans un cri fort, ses ongles dans mes épaules. Ma gorge se serre. Son cri guide mon propre plaisir et dans un mouvement plus fort et plus précis, je me libère en elle.

Nos corps se détendent. Presque gisants. Elle m'embrasse avec douceur. Je sais que c'est idiot mais je la prends dans mes bras. Je ne me leurre pas. Ceci n'était que du sexe, pas de sentiment. Pourtant il n'y en aura plus jamais d'autre qu'elle car aucune jusqu'alors et aucune par la suite ne me fera ressentir la vie au creux de moi, au creux d'elle, naissant de leur union. Parce que nos esprits sont en osmose et que nos corps l'expriment avec perfection.

Je la tiens avec douceur, mes doigts se perdent dans ses cheveux, ma main sur ses reins. Je sens ses bras autour de moi et malgré mon raisonnement qui peu à peu retrouve son chemin vers mon esprit, cela me rend heureux et je me sens bien.

Je ne sais combien de temps s'est écoulé quand elle se redresse pour me regarder. Je ne sais plus le monde dehors mais je sais que nous allons le conquérir et qu'il ne nous résistera pas. Elle m'embrasse avec fougue et je ne tarde pas à lui rendre son baiser. Elle sourit quand je lui demande comment elle est entrée dans les quartiers de serpentards, mais finit par répondre.

"Ne suis-je pas le bras droit de Voldemort? Dit-elle avec défi.

Je regrette ma question et la curiosité me dévore. Mais je ne demanderais pas. Elle remet sa tenue de mangemort. Je ne prends pas la peine de me rhabiller. Je n'ai pas peur d'elle. Elle me toise de toute sa prestance, je la domine de ma nudité. Nous nous considérons un instant puis sans un mot elle quitte ma chambre, sous un sourire que je devine.

* * *

Maintenant le plus dur reste à faire. Mettre mon plan à éxécution. Mais avec son concours tout sera bien plus facile.

Les jours qui suivent sont voués entiers à la préparation de mon plan. Je ne cherche pas à la revoir. Le souvenir de notre étreinte calme mes ardeurs les plus pressantes. Je ne dois pas la revoir. Pas encore, il est trop tôt.

Je me rapproche imperceptiblement de Severus Rogue. Mon cher professeur de potions semble se réjouir de cette perspective. Il était bien plus efficace du temps où il était mangemort. Il cache de plus en plus mal ses émotions. Cela me fait pitié pour lui.

Je suis allé aujourd'hui à ma dernière réunion de mangemort. Je suis resté à la fin. Alors même qu'Il ne me l'avait pas demandé. Bien sûr c'est une grande effronterie de ma part mais je me sens incroyablement confiant et puissant. Il prend un air contrarié. Comme à mon habitude j'arbore mon attitude soumise et me contente de lui indiquer que j'ai entrepris la mise en œuvre de mon plan. Il s'en satisfait.

Je quitte la pièce quand je sens qu'il est temps que je quitte les lieux mais sa puissance aussi enivrante soit-elle, entraîne chez moi de moins en moins de dépendance. Je me demande si je dois voir là l'influence du vieux fou…

J'ai passé deux semaines à insinuer auprès de Rogue que je me pose des questions. Cela s'avère payant.

Alors que je traîne dans la réserve comme à mon habitude, je vois le directeur débarquer en personne. Il me regarde avec cette étincelle dans les yeux. Va-t-il encore prétendre chercher quelque chose? Non il s'assied face à moi. Il me dit clairement qu'il sait que je suis intelligent. Il n'avait pas à le préciser, je le sais déjà. Il me dit qu'il voudrait me parler dans un endroit plus "discret". Il me propose de le suivre dans son bureau.

C'est ce que je fais. Comme j'aime ces réminiscences de pouvoirs qui l'entourent ! Comme cela est agréable de sentir une telle magie vous pénétrer ! Je pourrais y prendre goût…

Son bureau est un amas étrange et éclectique d'objets précieux et idiots. A l'image de l'homme…

Je m'assieds dans le fauteuil où il m'invite à m'installer. Je ne fais pas mine d'être impressionné. Il sait que je suis un mangemort et que je ne peux pas, lors de nos petites sauteries, me permettre de telles fantaisies. La faiblesse est un luxe que je ne peux m'offrir. Il a pris place dans son fauteuil, il me fait face, les coudes sur la table, les doigts croisés devant lui, il me regarde droit dans les yeux.

Il me toise, me jauge, me juge. Il aurait senti si j'avais joué avec lui, si j'avais mimé la peur, si j'avais prétendu être impressionné.

"Drago, si je t'ai demandé de venir ici pour parler, c'est parce que je sais que tu as choisi une voie qui semble ne plus te convenir. Je veux te proposer de changer d'avis. Je suis prêt à t'écouter malgré ce que tu as déjà fait."

Je me tais. Je ne réagis pas. La partie n'est pas gagnée et je dois jouer finement.

"Professeur, je vais être honnête. J'en ai assez d'avoir du sang sur les mains mais je sais que ce n'est pas en rejoignant votre camp que cela cessera."

Je me tais. Je marque volontairement une longue pause.

"Mais je crois aussi que je ne suis pas dans le camp du gagnant. Et surtout mes capacités sont sous-estimées. Je pourrais vous être utile si vous me donnez ma chance. Je sais que vous ne me croirez pas sur parole mais je suis prêt à fournir toutes les preuves nécessaires pour vous assurer de ma bonne volonté. Par contre, je ne suis pas sûr que vous puissiez m'offrir quoi que se soit en échange à part la tranquillité de ma conscience… et cela j'y ai renoncé de puis fort longtemps déjà"

Il se tait.

Ce silence devient pesant mais je suis habitué à des situations bien pires et souvent ma survie dépend de mon silence.

"Et bien Drago" reprend-il enfin. " Je crois que tu te trompes. Je crois que je pourrais trouver une compensation à ta participation à la guerre."

Nous en sommes donc là? Au point où Dumbledore, un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps transige avec moi. Oubliés la beauté de la cause et le sacrifice personnel. Oubliés la Justice, la veuve et l'orphelin?

Ils doivent manquer d'espions bien placés. D'un autre côté, cela signifie qu'il sait exactement ma place au sein des mangemorts.

J'attends sa proposition. Je laisse poindre dans mon attitude une légère impatience pour lui montrer mon intérêt. Il saisit la perche que je lui tends.

"Je te propose l'immunité. A savoir qu'à la fin de la guerre tu ne seras ni accusé ni jugé." Je lui montre clairement que cela ne me satisfait pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de finir comme Rogue à me terrer au fond d'un cachot sordide à éduquer de stupides gosses sans avenir et sans caractère.

Il continue. "…Et je t'apprendrais en personne des secrets que jamais je n'ai révélé, je me propose de faire ton apprentissage en personne."

Je n'en montre rien mais si anodine que paraisse cette proposition, jamais on ne m'en a fait de plus tentante. J'en connais un certain nombre qui se damneraient pour apprendre les secrets d'Albus Dumbledore et pour l'avoir pour maître. Mon ambition dévorante prend le dessus. Je ne peux sortir que gagnant d'un tel échange, même si cela revient à trahir ceux que j'ai déjà choisit, à trahir ma famille, à LA trahir.

J'accepte d'un simple hochement de tête et commence à raconter tout ce que je sais sur les mangemorts ou peut s'en faut pour lui prouver que sa confiance n'est pas mal placée. Je lui conte mon entrée chez Ses serviteurs, mon père, son rôle, tous ceux que je connais être des mangemorts. Tous sauf elle. Je ne dis rien sur elle. Il me questionne sur un espion très proche de Lui. Je lui dis que je l'ai vu mais que nul ne connaît son identité.

Au bout de trois heures de discussion, il sait presque tout de l'autre camp. Pourtant il reste tant à dire. Il me propose de venir le week-end même pour terminer notre "conversation". Je ne demande pas quand commencera mon apprentissage. Je ne dois pas me montrer trop gourmand ou trop empressé.

Le soir même, en pleine nuit je reçois une visite. Son corps doux, chaud et velouté se collant contre moi me réveille. J'ai appris à avoir le sommeil léger. Elle me regarde et lève un sourcil interrogateur. Je lui réponds par un sourire. Elle commence alors à embrasser délicatement mon visage. Puis mon cou tandis que ses mains caressent mon corps avec gourmandise. Mes mains ne tardent pas à se perdre dans ses cheveux. Nos souffles à se mélanger dans un enlacement ardent. J'ai l'impression que nos deux corps se prolongent, que nos courbes s'arquent pour exprimer la douceur et la sensualité. C'est la première fois que je fais l'amour. Rectification, la seconde…

Jamais avant je n'ai ressenti des sensations autres que physiques. Et là c'est comme si les réactions physiques ne venaient que sublimer le reste. Et le reste approche du Nirvana.

Au petit matin elle est partie mais depuis si peu de temps que sa chaleur et son odeur bercent le lever du jour. J'adore ce sentiment de plénitude et j'adore cette envie dévorante qui nous consume et nous pousse. Au-delà du sexe, au-delà de la chair, au-delà de l'amour, il y a le pouvoir.

* * *

Voilà. Dumbledore sait tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. Tout ce que j'avais à lui dire. Il me parle à présent de choses insignifiantes comme le Quidditch. Je saute sur l'occasion pour lui dire que je souhaite aller voir l'entraînement de serdaigle. Heureusement que ce ne sont pas les Pouffsouffle qui ont réservé le terrain sinon je n'aurais pas pu me servir de cette excuse pour filer. Je m'apprête à me lever quand il me retient.

"Je ne crois pas que tu pourras aller voir l'entraînement de tes camarades Drago." Je comprends Rogue quand je le vois fulminer à cause du ton mielleux du directeur. Cette voix, cette douceur m'insupportent au plus haut point. Mais peu importe. Je me demande quelle est la raison pour laquelle je ne pourrais pas y aller. Je suis pourtant sûr que Dumbledore n'a rien trouvé dans mon esprit! Mais peut-être a t-il découvert que je cachais des choses. Pourtant si mes dons d'occlumens ont pu marcher devant le maître pourquoi ne fonctionneraient-il pas face au vieux? Est-il donc réellement plus puissant que Lui?

Je garde mon calme et mon sang-froid. Comme toujours.

Je suis soulagé quand je l'entends dire qu'il est l'heure de ma première leçon. Déjà… J'en suis flatté, je l'avoue. Je suis avide de son savoir et il le voit. Il me parle d'occlumancie et commence à me l'expliquer. Je m'attache à ne pas montrer que j'en sais déjà bien plus que je ne le devrais. C'est une des premières choses que m'a appris mon père. Apprendre à fermer mon esprit pour me sauver la vie. Il m'a mené sur cette dangereuse voie avant même que je ne devienne mangemort.

Et bien reprenons à zéro. Je n'apprendrais rien aujourd'hui mais mon apprentissage a commencé.

* * *

Trois semaines. Cela fait trois semaines que je suis allé voir Dumbledore pour la première fois. Je lui ai rendu compte d'une réunion de mangemort. Une seule en trois semaine c'est peu mais les choses vont s'accélérer. Il est moins difficile de sortir de l'école maintenant que je suis l'espion officiel des pro-Dumbledore.

Ma marque brûle ce soir. Je me hâte de mettre ma cape. Les réunions nocturnes ont cet avantage que je n'ai pas à justifier mes absences.

La réunion m'ennuie. Jusqu'à ce que qu'un homme prenne la parole. Ils projettent de faire évader des "amis" d'Azkaban. Comme ils l'ont fait des dizaines de fois avant. Comme ils l'ont fait pour mon père. Pour affaiblir le pouvoir et terroriser le sorcier moyen. Depuis que les Détraqueurs ont été boutés hors de la prison, c'est une vraie passoire.

Je reste. Le dernier dans la pièce à part Lui et elle. Je me prosterne devant sa puissance. Et le fait de me mettre dans cette position de faiblesse devant elle ne me dérange plus. Un hommage à sa beauté, sa grandeur.

"Maître…" dis-je, avant qu'il ne me coupe

"Tu as tout pouvoir Drago."

Je me retire. Il y aura des morts et j'ai l'aval de mon seigneur.

* * *

Je rentre dans ma chambre. Il y fait froid. Le feu n'est plus qu'un vague souvenir et l'âtre gris dors trop profondément. Je ravive les flammes d'un mot.

Je reste à la fenêtre un instant, à regarder la lune. Elle est presque pleine. D'ici quelques jours…

J'attends le matin pour me rendre au bureau du directeur. Avant que les autres ne se lèvent. Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse me voir. Je lui rends compte des projets de mes "collègues". Ils ont peu de temps. Le directeur me remercie sans me signifier que j'aurais pu venir plus tôt. Car il sait que je n'aurais pu le faire sans compromettre ma couverture auprès des autres "mangemorts juniors".

Je rentre dans ma salle commune et m'installe près du feu avant que la maison serpentard ne fourmille d'activités et de gosses.

* * *

Huit. Huit réunions en une semaine. Quatre attaques programmées. Toutes bien sûr relatées à Dumbledore. Beaucoup de morts et d'arrestations du côté des sang-purs. Mon apprentissage se fait de plus en plus précis. Je suis à présent bien plus puissant qu'un élève de mon âge. Aussi puissant qu'un élève auror de seconde année. J'apprends vite. Et les cours "privés" se succèdent. D'un par semaine nous sommes rapidement passé à trois par semaine. Je prends du temps sur mes trop courtes nuits pour me perfectionner dans l'art subtil des potions. Elle m'y aide en me procurant des ouvrages rares. Je ne peux les emprunter à la bibliothèque. Je suis trop surveillé. Rogue se méfie toujours. Dumbledore ne semble plus se méfier autant.

Ce soir encore ma marque brûlera. Elle me l'a dit. Il a prévu de nous réunir. Mon père doit prendre la parole. Il n'a pas daigné en avertir son fils. Mais peu importe. Je suis au courant, voilà tout ce qui compte.

L'ambiance est de plus en plus électrique à chaque rassemblement. La tension est palpable. Les coups d'éclats des mangemorts sont considérablement freinés par mes "révélations" mais ils n'arrêtent pas pour autant d'attaquer. Ils sont à cran. La fin est proche. Potter n'est pas prêt et il a besoin de gagner du temps. Je suis la clef de ce gain de temps.

Les rapports sont rapides. Des coups rapides et imprévus pour déjouer les plans de "l'espion". Ils portent leurs fruits mais ne sont pas suffisants. Il faut frapper un grand coup. Tous le savent.

Mon père prend la parole. Voilà!

Voilà donc ce qu'ils attendent tous.

Lucius annonce qu'ils vont attaquer l'école, les locaux de la gazette du sorcier, le chemin de Traverse et les locaux clandestins du chicaneur qui s'est fait l'écho des opinions des partisans du Survivant. En même temps. Voilà donc pourquoi il leur fallait sortir tout ce monde de prison…

Je dois avertir mon maître que ce projet DOIT échouer. Qui choisira-t-il entre mon père et moi?

Lucius sort en me regardant. Je ne dois pas rester où il me soupçonnera. Je jette un regard à mon maître puis à elle. Elle hoche la tête imperceptiblement. Le message est passé. Je sors, à la suite de mon père.

Je le suis en silence. Au détour d'un couloir, il me plaque contre la paroi rocheuse humide et putride.

"Drago je te soupçonne d'être l'espion. Nous sommes sûrs qu'espion il y a et je veux être certain que tu n'es pas celui-ci. Je veux que tu sois à mes côtés lors de ces attaques." Lance-t-il, acerbe, tranchant, tout dans une colère retenue.

"Je ne vous décevrais pas père." Réponds-je d'un ton calme et mesuré.

Oh! Non je ne te décevrais pas Lucius. Tu pourras dire que tu as permis à ton fils d'assurer son avenir. Tu m'offres la pièce qu'il manquait encore à mon puzzle.

L'assaut est prévu pour le lendemain. Lucius ne veut pas d'autre contretemps. Je dois prévenir immédiatement Dumbledore. Mais je ne dois pas me faire remarquer. Il est minuit. Rogue rôde et quasiment aucun serpentard de septième année ne dort. Ils viennent juste de rentrer comme moi. Je dois sortir des cachots, je dois éviter Rusard et les fantômes. Je tourne en rond dans ma chambre en enrageant quand je suis projeté sur le lit et dévoré par des lèvres chaudes et suaves. Dans un halètement j'entends des bribes de phrases bien que mon cerveau fonctionne au ralenti tout focalisé qu'il est sur les baisers affamés dont elle me gratifie.

"Besoin de sortir… passage secret… condescendance de serpentard…"

Puis elle se relève sur un sourire triomphant.

"Il semble que notre jour approche." Dit-elle

"Il semble en effet. Tu peux me faire sortir de là discrètement?"

"Je peux tout tu le sais bien!"

Il est dans Poudlard des passages insoupçonnés. Et je suis bien incapable de dire comment j'ai pu aller des cachots au second étage en si peu de temps.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à me rendre au bureau du directeur en espérant ne rencontrer aucun fantôme.

J'arrive enfin devant la porte qui cache le passage secret. Je m'apprête à prononcer le mot de passe quand j'entends du bruit au coin du couloir. Je vois Peeves qui apparaît, se cachant derrière le mur. Il ne m'a pas vu. S'il me voit, il en est fini de moi. Ce clown stupide ne causera pas ma perte. Je n'aurais pas le temps d'entrer avant qu'il ne me voie. Je risque le tout pour le tout et me dirige vers lui.

A mi-chemin quand il m'aperçoit enfin et avant qu'il ne rameute quelqu'un par ici, je prends ma voix la plus mesurée et sur un ton le plus naturel du monde lui dit "Enfin! Le Baron Sanglant te cherche partout Peeves. Il m'a envoyé te chercher."

Son visage perd le ton moqueur qu'il préparait pour me servir une de ses pantalonnades.

"Ecoute file et je prétendrais ne pas t'avoir trouvé. Mais pas un mot! A personne!"

Il file sans demander son reste, bien trop soulagé, sans même s'interroger sur ma soudaine bonté d'âme.

Je me hâte alors dans le sens inverse. Prononce vite le mot de passe et monte vers mon destin.

Il m'a écouté sans un mot. M'a demandé si je savais ce que cela signifiait. J'ai acquiescé. Demain mon destin se jouera.

* * *

Je n'ai que peu dormi cette nuit. Tout à l'heure quand l'école sera attaquée, je me rangerais aux côtés de mon père. Cette tentative DOIT échouer.

Ça y est! J'entends quelque chose. Sûrement ce balourd de Hagrid qui vient nous prévenir de "leur" arrivée. Mais ils sont prêts.

Je monte dans le Hall et la bataille fait déjà rage. Mon père se bat contre McGonagall. Je n'interviens pas et me contente de faire semblant de défier Potter. Il ne croit pas en mon changement de camp et ne se gêne pas pour me mettre K.O. Je ne lui en veux pas. C'est son rôle. Le mien de lui faire croire qu'il y a réussi. Selon le plan, je dois rester inconscient jusqu'à la fin. Mais cela ne se passera pas comme ça. J'ai aussi des comptes à régler. Je me relève à demi et je vois mon père se diriger vers moi. Mc Gonagall gise à terre quelques mètres plus loin.

"Cesse de faire l'idiot Drago! Relève-toi! De quoi as-tu l'air!"

Je savais qu'il ne s'y laisserait pas prendre. Il m'a vu combattre. Il sait que je suis capable de mieux même s'il ignore mes tout récents progrès.

Il m'entraîne à l'écart. Et m'explique immédiatement qu'il attend mieux de moi. Il me confie sa protection pendant qu'il rempli sa "mission". Tout ceci a donc une finalité. Il est dans Poudlard pour une bonne raison. Il cherche quelque chose!

Nous courrons à travers les couloirs, dans les cachots. Dans un endroit que je ne connais pas. Puis il stoppe net. Rogue, Dumbledore nous font face. Il me dit qu'il est temps pour moi de prouver ma valeur.

C'est un peu tard…

Il attaque Dumbledore. Je m'interpose en criant. Comme c'est grandiloquent ! Légèrement sur-joué dirais-je mais la situation vaut bien ça. Je riposte sans même hésiter d'un "protego" si violent qu'il est projeté lourdement et durement contre la pierre brute du mur. Bien sûr le choc est plus rude qu'il n'aurait dû l'être mais je suis bien plus puissant que je devrais l'être et ce coup devait être précis et calculé.

Dumbledore se précipite vers moi tandis que je vois du coin de l'œil mon professeur de potions se diriger vers mon père, la baguette au poing.

La sentence tombe. Rogue, sort sa main pleine de sang de derrière la tête de Lucius Malfoy. Mon père est mort. Malfoy est mort, vive Malfoy!

Je prends ma tête dans mes mains et joue la démence. Comment mes nouveaux amis comprendraient-ils que j'ai minuté chaque instant de cette journée ? Programmé au détail près la mort de mon père. Jusqu'à m'offrir le luxe d'être remercié, consolé, pour ce geste malheureux mais ô combien héroïque!

La bataille prend rapidement fin avec l'arrivée de Dumbledore dans les rangs des combattants. Tous pansent leurs plaies. Granger se déplace dans mes quartiers pour m'assurer de son soutien et pour me remercier d'avoir sauvé la vie de son cher modèle et maître, le directeur. Mais aurait-il pu en être autrement? Après tout, je suis son élève, son apprenti, il est mon mentor, mon guide. Bientôt Potter lui-même oubliera la jalousie qu'il éprouve envers moi d'avoir pris sa place auprès du vieux fou et viendra en personne me remercier.

Oh bien sûr, cela lui en coûtera! Mais il viendra.

* * *

Durant les jours qui suivent, je m'emmure dans un silence de façade. Dumbledore m'a servit un de ses discours pour m'encourager, apaiser la folie qui doit couver en moi. Il m'a assuré que personne n'ébruitera le fait que c'est moi qui ai tué mon père. Ne serait-ce que pour ma couverture… Il a ajouté avec tristesse qu'il comprenait ma douleur et l'état dans lequel je me trouve mais la guerre nous attend au dehors. Il ajouta que nous devions au plus vite reprendre nos leçons. Je n'en montrais rien mais je m'en réjouis au plus haut point.

Je n'ai que très peu de temps pour apprendre le maximum de choses de l'homme le plus puissant du monde sorcier.

Les cours particuliers qui ont suivi la mort de mon père ont été les plus intéressants qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de suivre. Je sens enfin la puissance dans chacune de mes veines quand je pratique la magie. Cette puissance qui m'a toujours fasciné, qui m'a mis au service des uns ou des autres. Pourtant le jour du dénouement approche. Je le sens aussi sûrement que ces décharges de pouvoirs dans mon sang et dans mon âme.

Il y a autre chose. L'attitude de Dumbledore n'a jamais été aussi paternelle. Il semble désolé de quelque chose. Peut-être se sent-il coupable de m'avoir conduit à tuer mon propre père. Il paraît avoir réellement confiance, au-delà de cela même. Il semble m'aimer, avoir une certaine affection pour moi. Il est devenu comme une sorte de second père pour moi. Il m'a prit sous mon aile et m'apprend tout ce qu'il sait.

Les réunions de mangemorts continuent. S'enchaînent même devrais-je dire. Les attaques se multiplient mais moins grandioses que la dernière action de feu mon père. Les mangemorts doivent être rassurés sur leur puissance et le commun des sorciers doit retomber sous le règne de terreur qui était de mise avant cet échec. Le maître s'impatiente, je vais devoir mettre mon plan à éxécution. Dans un sens ou dans un autre, je dois m'exécuter et faire enfin pencher la balance. En attendant, je continue de distiller mes informations à Dumbledore.

* * *

Je cours vers le bureau directorial. Encore une fois. Encore une attaque mais celle-là est différente des autres, celle-là scellera le destin de chacun des protagonistes de cette guerre. Je cours sans me soucier d'être vu. J'entre en trombe dans l'étrange pièce circulaire. Le directeur a l'air las. Il lève ses yeux fatigués vers moi et instantanément, ils retrouvent leur vitalité et leur étincelle. Je lui explique rapidement que les mangemorts vont frapper un grand coup. Le ton est empressé mais pas démesurément paniqué? Un Malfoy ne panique pas.

L'attaque de pré-au-lard. Une diversion pour masquer l'enlèvement d'un des "amis" de Potter. Une immense mascarade destinée à attirer Potter. Et il est bien assez idiot pour foncer tête baissée. Mais je ne sais pas qui est celui qui doit être enlevé. Le directeur s'apprête à quitter le bureau quand je lui dis que je ne veux plus rester dans l'ombre. Que je veux me battre à leurs côtés ! Il me répond que la guerre n'est pas finie et que je dois rester caché. Pour mon bien.

Il quitte la pièce sur une promesse que je l'attendrais là. J'y consens.

Je passe le temps qui m'est laissé à parti pour observer les livres de Dumbledore. Ils sont passionnants. Tant et si bien que je ne vois pas le temps passer et quand Dumbledore revient près de quarante cinq minutes plus tard je n'ai pas bougé d'un pouce. Il m'avertit que malgré mes informations et ma vélocité, ils n'ont pu empêcher Ginny Weasley de se faire enlever. Je prends une mine qui exprime ma frustration, mon dégoût de la défaite. J'aurais pu laisser sortir un "Encore!" mais je me contente de demander discrètement

"N'est-ce pas elle qui avait été possédée, il y a cinq ans?"

Dumbledore acquiesce en posant sur moi son regard bleu perçant.

Je sens le besoin de se justifier.

"Oui personne ne devait rien savoir donc évidemment tout Poudlard est au courant…"

Il paraît si vieux et si préoccupé d'un coup. J'ai pitié de lui dans un sens. Il me propose une tasse de thé en attendant des nouvelles des aurors. J'accepte. Après avoir servi les tasses il se dirige vers la fenêtre tandis que l'odeur douce et veloutée d'earl grey se répand dans l'air. Il regarde vers le parc au-delà duquel, à pré-au-lard, des sorciers se battent. Il reste silencieux un moment puis me dit qu'il est heureux de savoir que je suis prêt à me battre auprès d'eux, prêt à assurer cette bataille. Je me lève à mon tour pour lui porter sa tasse. Il la prend de mes mains puis me regarde dans les yeux. Et je fais alors quelque chose que je n'ai jamais fait. Je le fixe et lui dis merci. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule et me regarde avec bienveillance. Puis il s'assied à son bureau. Nous sirotons notre thé en silence.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry Potter débarque en trombe dans la pièce. Il irradie de rage. Il crie. Dumbledore s'approche, calme et posé pour tenter de le pacifier mais il n'est pas arrivé à deux mètres de lui qu'il agrippe sa robe. Il plie les genoux. Sa chute semble durer une éternité. Ou est-ce moi qui refuse finalement qu'il faiblisse? Pourtant je savais. Pourtant, je suis resté. Je suis resté parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il meure seul. Il ne le méritait pas.

Ses genoux touchent le sol. Il me regarde puis regarde Potter avant de chuter tout à fait, avant de s'écrouler, face contre terre.

Potter à l'air affolé et se jette sur lui. Je reste de marbre. Je suis sous le choc. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela mais quelque part ça me fait de la peine.

Les scènes qui suivent ont l'air de se dérouler ailleurs, dans un autre monde. McGonagall et les petits de chiens de Potter qui entrent. La panique, les cris.

* * *

La petite Weasley a été libérée des mains des mangemorts par les aurors. Elle a été emmenée à Ste-Mangouste, profondément choquée mais elle a tenu à assister à l'enterrement de Dumbledore. Une cérémonie très digne déchirée pourtant par les cris de son phénix.

Dès ce jour la panique a commencé à gagner toutes les personnes présentes. J'ai arrêté le compte des regards désespérés vers Potter aux alentours de soixante. Et d'un coup je me suis rendu compte à quel point il était seul et perdu. Aussi perdu que les autres en fait. Il n'a pas l'assurance ou l'expérience d'un Dumbledore et pourtant tout le monde compte sur lui. Qui sera son guide à présent? Oh bien sur! Ce n'est pas pour le peu de temps qu'il en aura encore besoin, mais tout de même…

Je ne sais toujours pas qui devrait gagner pour que cela arrange mes petites affaires. Mais Elle me le dira bien assez tôt.

* * *

Le maître m'a appelé et j'étais seul avec lui. Il m'a félicité et m'a dit qu'il faisait de moi son lieutenant, que je mènerais ses batailles, que je prenais ma place à ses côtés. Il a été jusqu'à me dire sa fierté de mon coup de maître. Il a été jusqu'à glorifier mon intelligence. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai réalisé à quel point il n'était que le reflet noir et sale de Potter. Pas un homme, pas un monstre. Il est faible mais surtout perdu. Autant que Potter. La vérité est qu'ils sont les réceptacles trop étroits de pouvoirs qui les dépassent. Ils ne peuvent être heureux.

Il me dit que je vais quitter Poudlard pour rejoindre officiellement ses rangs. J'acquiesce. Je n'ai pas de suite à mon plan. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire mais je dois jouer intelligemment pour ne pas quitter Poudlard et faire faiblir la confiance des "gentils".

Je rentre à Poudlard où je commence à rassembler mes affaires.

* * *

J'ai presque fini quand elle entre dans ma chambre. Elle me dit de déballer mes affaires. Elle a réussit à convaincre le maître de préparer l'offensive dans les jours qui viennent et que la nouvelle de ma trahison le jour de la bataille finale sera un coup dur porté à l'ennemi. Voilà exactement ce que j'attendais. La fin est plus proche que jamais.

Trois jours.

Dans trois jours cette guerre prendra fin. L'école sera attaquée, encore et elle attirera Potter dans al chambre des secrets dont l'entrée a été déblayée dans la plus grand secret profitant du fait que j'occupais Dumbledore. Et là elle les laissera s'entretuer. Ou plutôt elle laissera un des deux tuer l'autre. Elle me parle de la prophétie et elle me dit qu'elle sait que j'ai enfin réalisé que j'étais bine plus fort que Lui et Potter réunis. Elle me sourit avant de m'annoncer fièrement que notre tour va très bientôt venir. Je souris à mon tour. Elle a raison? Je suis désabusé. Plus encore qu'avant mais je suis toujours porté par mon ambition. Il y aura encore des morts, des sacrifices.

Elle m'embrasse langoureusement avant de disparaître, par la grande porte… Son audace me bluffe. Je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de battre un peu plus vite.

Quelques minutes plus tard on frappe à ma porte. Mon petit groupe de mangemort vient prendre ses ordres du nouveau lieutenant du maître…

* * *

Un battement de cil…

Un instant seulement!

Il me semble que seules quelques minutes se sont écoulées depuis que je suis revenu de chez le maître! Tout a été si vite! Dans quelques heures le château va s'éveiller sous les assauts d'une attaque. Bien sûr j'ai assuré mes arrières et prévenu la directrice. Minerva McGonagall, étonnamment me fait confiance. Contrairement à Rogue qui se méfie de moi presque autant qu'avant.

Mais bien sûr je ne lui ai pas tout dit! Je ne lui ai pas dit qu'ils attaqueraient avant le lever du jour. Ils croient à une attaque en fin de journée.

De toutes façons tout était scellé à la mort de Dumbledore. Je ne réalisai pas alors combien mes choix étaient déterminants pour la suite.

Plus que quelques minutes qui passent bien trop vite à mon goût! Je suis anxieux. Pourtant j'ai voulu tout cela mais je me prends à rêver de n'avoir pas vécu dans ce monde. Je me surprends à envier les moldus qui ne vivent pas dans notre monde de guerre. Eux qui sont ignorants. _Beati pauperes spiritu, _heureux les pauvres d'esprit. Comme cela me semble vrai à présent ! Mais je me sors de mes pensées sombres. Peut-être les moldus ont-ils leurs guerres aussi. Et quoiqu'il en soit, je suis dans ce monde, à cette place, j'ai fait mes propres choix. Je vais accéder au pouvoir, c'est immanquable. Pourtant à l'heure de ma consécration la responsabilité me paraît trop lourde à endosser.

Tout à coup un frisson me submerger. Les voilà qui approchent. Je sens les décharges de magie qui me parcourent. Je ferme les yeux et peux sentir les premières vagues de panique qui gagnent d'abord les adultes qui montaient la garde dans le hall.

Quelques minutes plus tard un murmure grandissant envahi la maison serpentard. Tous sont aux aguets. Les apeurés et ceux prêts à combattre, pour l'un ou l'autre des deux camps. Sournoisement mes mangemorts vont aller éliminer les opposants au Maître au sein de notre propre maison. Moi je vais rester là et attendre Rogue. Il va venir immanquablement. Parce qu'il sait ma place, il sait quel a été mon rôle. Il vient de l'apprendre en fait. Un plan minuté à la seconde près. Il va tenter de me faire expier ma trahison, la mort de son mentor, la mort de mon père. Malheureusement pour lui je suis de taille à l'affronter et même à le vaincre grâce à Dumbledore. J'ai dépassé les espérances de mon guide.

Il surgit en claquant la porte. Pas de bruits, pas de cris inutiles, pas de questions déchirées, pas de pourquoi. Oh! Il sait bien pourquoi même si ce qu'il croit savoir n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Il attaque immédiatement mais je pare son attaque. La colère de ses "coups" est inouïe. Je l'ai sous-estimé il me semble mais lui aussi a minoré ma puissance. Je riposte avec violence et détermination mais sans haine. Il est lui aussi sur mon chemin et comme pour Potter et le maître l'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre est sur terre.

C'est de la grande magie. Mais il répugne à utiliser la magie noire. S'il s'obstine, il perdra et je le tuerai.

Le temps s'échappe sans que j'ai la moindre idée de sa teneur. Cela pourrait bien faire des heures comme quelques minutes que nous nous affrontons. Mais je prends le dessus. Il paraît que les fourmis avant même le combat décident de vaincre ou non. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elles ne se battent pas avec courage. Je vais gagner parce que je l'ai décidé.

Mon ancien professeur arrête mon attaque mais il ne répond pas. Il s'écroule, flanche et tombe finalement complètement à terre. Je m'approche de lui. Sa bouche et son nez saignent. Son regard signifie "je m'étais fait la promesse de changer de vie et enfin aujourd'hui j'ai respecté ma promesse. Je savais le combat perdu mais j'ai respecté mes principes."

Mon regard lui veut dire " je sais. Et je devais remporter la victoire."

Il nous quitte. Il s'est battu valeureusement et a quitté la vie comme un homme. Pour cela je l'admire.

Pas le temps de m'appesantir. Je dois la rejoindre dans la chambre des secrets. Potter et le maître doivent être encore en train de se battre. Comment l'un pourra-t-il tuer l'autre s'ils ne peuvent s'affronter par la magie? Comment le peuvent –ils sans leurs baguettes qui sont jumelles et au-delà, leurs pouvoirs jumeaux? Je transporte le corps inerte et chaud encore de Severus Rogue dans un coin sombre des cachots qui sont le repaire de la maison serpentard.

Je comprends quand j'arrive. Le maître est en train de l'étrangler. Ses mains aux jointures blanchies serrent avec force le cou blanc de cet homme qui a tout juste mon âge. Parfois la vie est injuste. Je la vois, légèrement en retrait. Elle récite une incantation. Elle irradie. C'est elle qui empêche Potter de bouger.

Pourtant son corps irradie. Une lumière émane de lui, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit en train de perdre. Je me mets à ses côtés comme prévu et commence à réciter la même litanie. Elle se tait. Prends ma main sans me regarder et entame une nouvelle incantation. La magie qui émanait de lui reflue. Son âme qui se détachait de lui et brûlait le maître de l'intérieur rentre dans son corps à nouveau. Il tourne la tête vers nous et la peur s'affiche dans son regard. La peur, la stupéfaction, le dégoût, la colère puis l'angoisse. Je crois que je compatis. Je compatis à sa frayeur mais ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est seulement dans la mort qu'il sera enfin heureux. Il ne peut être heureux, il ne peut vivre. Et je crois qu'il le sait, mais il aurait voulu essayer tout de même.

Il n'aura donc jamais eu le choix.

Son corps se cambre. Il est secoué de spasmes. Puis plus rien. Il ne bouge plus. Il est mort.

IL part d'un rire démoniaque qui emplit la pièce. Après un moment qui dure bien trop longtemps à mon goût, il se relève. Il s'avance vers nous en titubant légèrement. Il la regarde. Lui sourit. Je ne bouge pas, je ne pense pas, je ne le regarde pas.

"J'AI GAGNÉ!" Crie-t-il avant de s'effondrer dans ses bras et de la serrer contre lui. Puis instantanément, il recule et la dévisage avec effroi. Il porte ses mains sur son cœur, il n'ose toucher le poignard qui s'y loge. Il envoie un sort d'imperium sur elle mais il a flanché un instant, un seul et c'est sur cette seconde que tout notre plan reposait. Au moment même ou le poignard d'enfonçait, j'ai repris mes incantations. Un peu différentes certes, mais elles ont sauvé sa vie, et la mienne… Un sort ancien de protection. Il ne n'aurait pas pu ou voulu la tuer directement et elle le savait. Il tombe à terre, l'expression d'effroi reste figée sur son visage. Il ne comprend pas. Il ne comprend pas sa trahison, pas maintenant, il comprend trop bien mon rôle, il comprend qu'il a eu tort de sous-estimer ma puissance, mon influence, mon ambition. Mais surtout, il ne comprend pas pourquoi il meurt alors qu'il aurait dû avoir atteint l'immortalité, et pourquoi il meurt si vite. Il meurt parce que l'éternité à un prix. On ne vit pas éternellement, on survit et la mort de Potter a signé la fin de sa survie et le début de sa vie. Il meurt vite parce que la lame était imprégnée de poison. Un poison rapide et imparable.

Il meurt stupidement, seul, les yeux ouverts.

Un filet de sang s'écoule de sa bouche guidant le poison hors de son corps. Elle se penche sur lui et essuie l'objet de son forfait. Aucune trace, des explications construites depuis des semaines, des mois.

Elle se relève et je détache enfin mon regard du corps gisant de Tom Jedusor. Il est pitoyable à mes yeux depuis si longtemps à présent que sa fin ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Elle s'approche de moi.

"Je pourrais te trahir. J'ai le champ libre et le traître, assassin à ma merci."

Je me rapproche plus d'elle et l'embrasse sans détour d'un baiser passionné et intime où nos lèvres ne prennent pas le temps de se rencontrer pour laisser nos langues se retrouver.

A bout de souffle je romps le baiser et la tiens fermement dans mes bras. Toujours plus près, toujours plus.

"oui" réponds-je enfin

C'est ainsi que McGonagall accompagnée d'une vingtaine d'aurors nous trouvent quelques minutes plus tard. Enlacés comme si notre vie en dépendait.

Elle nous regarde puis ses yeux se posent sur le corps de Voldemort étendu à quelques pas. Elle a un sursaut. Puis son regard se pose sur celui de Harry Potter qui gît quelques mètres plus loin et laisse échapper un long cri rauque tandis qu'elle se jette sur le jeune homme. Elle le serre de toutes ses forces dans un mouvement de berceuse.

Les aurors nous demandent si nous allons bien. Ils nous font remonter à la surface.

Voilà c'est fini.

Il y aura les explications. Dire que Voldemort a tué Potter et que nous n'avons rien pu faire mais que nous avons senti sa puissance baisser au moment où le jeune homme expirait. Que nous avons uni nos forces et nos volontés pour le tuer. Immobilisé par moi, grâce à la magie enseignée par Dumbledore, tué grâce à son propre poignard qu'elle a retourné contre lui. Puis il a essayé de nous attaquer mais je nous ai protégé grâce à un sort.

Demain nous serons les héros de ce monde. Nous aurons un souvenir ému et une douleur fraternelle s'affichera sur son visage aux obsèques de Harry Potter.

Il y aura la presse, il y aura les gens influents, il y aura la magie qui coule dans nos veines. Dumbledore et Voldemort ont fait de nous les sorciers les plus puissants de ce monde et nous avons bien l'intention de le conquérir ce monde. Et nous savons parfaitement comment et ce que nous avons à faire. Déjà on nous l'apporte sur un plateau. Ne jamais faire confiance, ne jamais croire. Telle fut l'erreur des trois plus grands sorciers de notre monde qui périrent tous à cause de cela.

Albus Dumbledore tué par son élève, son apprenti, son protégé.

Harry Potter attiré par sa propre sœur dans la gueule du loup.

Voldemort tué par son bras droit et par son lieutenant.

Notre plus grande fierté et de gagner ce monde par la ruse et non par la contrainte. Nous sommes accueillis comme des héros.

Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley ont du mal à accepter mon innocence et ils ont raison mais comme toujours, elle est là.

Ils ne peuvent l'empêcher de me rejoindre. La presse déjà ne parle plus que de l'idylle de ses héros. Une idylle! Quelle idée ridicule!

La fin de l'année scolaire. Nos diplômes, pour la forme car nous sommes plus puissants que la plupart des sorciers de ce monde.

Voilà le moment de partir chacun vers sa destinée, chacun vers sa part de gloire et de pouvoir. Mais nous ne nous séparons pas vraiment. Nous nous retrouvons dans ma chambre comme cette première fois. Elle entre par la porte, sans costume de mangemort. Elle la ferme doucement puis s'approche de moi. Elle s'arrête à moins d'un mètre.

"Notre monde." Dit-elle avec un léger frisson

"Dans nos mains" dis-je avec un sourire satisfait et carnassier.

Elle m'embrasse intensément. J'ai envie de lui faire l'amour encore. Mais elle rompt notre étreinte.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"notre monde…"

"Oui. Nous seuls, pour toujours. Ginny?"

"je sais…"

Demain nous nous séparons provisoirement pour instaurer notre domination parce qu'aucun n'appartient à l'autre mais nous nous retrouverons parce que personne d'autre au monde n'est fait pour moi et que je suis le seul fait pour elle. Une sorte d'histoire d'amour…

Fin

Ps : je ne sais pas si vous avez eu plusieurs alertes mais on va dire que je reprends mes marques sur donc j'ai effacé et remis cette histoire trois fois :p


End file.
